Un trato navideño
by Cristy1994
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabe que tiene que hacer algo cuando se aproxima el día de Navidad y todavía no le ha comprado nada a su novia. Sospecha que Potter tampoco tiene ni idea de qué regalarle a Pansy, y aunque Draco no lo soporta, su eterna enemistad se ve amenazada cuando toma una decisión radical: hacer un trato con él para conseguirle a Hermione el mejor regalo de Navidad. (Trato Hecho)
1. Capítulo 1

**NA : **A ver, no os hagáis las sorprendidas que ya pregunté en mi página de Facebook qué queríais para Navidades y la mayoría dijisteis que una versión navideña de Trato Hecho. Pues aquí la tenéis :D

A tener en cuenta:

—Serán dos capítulos.  
—Sigue la trama de Trato Hecho, es decir, podría haber incluido estos capítulos en esa historia. Si están de manera independiente es solo porque los he escrito exclusivamente como regalo de Navidad para vosotros.  
—He escrito el primer cap en los pocos ratitos que he tenido libre en estos dos días, así que si no es perfecto ya sabéis por qué xD  
—Intentaré escribir y subir el segundo lo antes posible, lo prometo.

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD MIS AMORES! GRACIAS POR TANTO** _(emoji enamorado) (emoji de corazón)_

* * *

 **Un trato navideño**

* * *

Draco iba de un lado a otro de la plaza, impaciente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica mientras lo esperaba. Diablos, ¿por qué estaba tardando tanto? ¿Es que acaso quería darle el tiempo suficiente como para arrepentirse? Porque si seguía dándole vueltas a todo en su cabeza definitivamente terminaría encontrando razones más que suficientes como para abandonar aquella idea y desaparecerse.

Le dio una patada a una piedra que encontró en el camino sin ser realmente consciente de ello. De lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era de que se estaba empezado a enfadar, lo cual trajo consigo una pregunta bastante seria: ¿Cómo haría que funcionara si ni siquiera había aparecido todavía y ya quería matarlo?

Pocos minutos después, y tras un débil chasquido, Harry Potter apareció a su lado de la nada.

—Llegas tarde —le recriminó Draco de mala gana.

—Lo sé —respondió él—. Estaba con Pansy, he tenido que mentirle para poder venir.

—¿Le has… mentido?

—Sí, le he dicho que había quedado con Ron para jugar al ajedrez mágico.

—¿Y se lo ha creído? —inquirió el rubio, arqueando una ceja con recelo.

—Creo que no. De hecho, sospecho que se ha molestado.

Draco soltó una carcajada tan sonora que hizo que una paloma cercana que picoteaba algo en el suelo alzara el vuelo en ese instante.

—¿En qué momento pensaste que podrías engañar a un Slytherin con semejante pretexto? Deberías haber sido un poco más astuto, Potter, haberte creado una coartada un poco más creíble.

—¿Y qué otra excusa querías que le pusiera para poder venir a solas? —Harry parecía realmente molesto con el chico, que no hacía más que reírse en su cara—. Es más, ni siquiera sé por qué he accedido a quedar contigo. ¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? Y sé breve, no tengo todo el día.

—Bueno Potter, relájate. Seguro que te gusta lo que te voy a proponer —Draco observó al Gryffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que su presencia era el motivo que lo mantenía así de tenso y eso le encantaba. Incluso había conseguido que se olvidara por completo del evidente retraso por su parte—. Quedan dos días para Navidad, así que he decidido que voy a ayudarte a conseguirle un regalo a Pansy.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Harry procesó aquella información en su cerebro, después fue su turno para desternillarse.

—¿Que has decidido ayudarme? Ya claro, ¿y qué quieres a cambio? —preguntó a la vez que se secaba una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos debido al ataque de risa.

—¿Te ríes, Potter? Seguro que no te hace tanta gracia la desilusión de mi amiga cuando vea que su novio no ha sido capaz de comprarle nada decente en una fecha tan señalada como la Navidad —con aquellas palabras había conseguido que desapareciera todo rastro de diversión en el rostro de Potter, quien ahora parecía fijar toda su atención en lo que tuviera que decirle—. Pero tienes razón en una cosa, quiero algo a cambio. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que una chica me hace sentir de la forma en que lo hace Hermione. Ya sé que no te agrada la idea de que esté con ella, y aunque no te negaré que me complace tu irritación al respecto, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella. Lo he estado pensando y mucho me temo que ella no aceptará nada de todo lo que le quiero ofrecer. Tú la conoces mejor que yo en ese sentido… y no hay nada que yo no sepa sobre Pansy.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una tregua para ayudarnos a encontrarle el regalo perfecto a la novia del otro? —preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

—Yo lo llamaría un trato navideño. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Potter.

—No es que la idea de hacer un trato contigo sea demasiado excitante.

—¿Y crees que yo recurro a ti por gusto? —se burló Draco—. Si lo hago es porque sé que me conviene. Nadie tiene más orgullo que los Slytherins, pero al menos nosotros sabemos cuándo ceder para conseguir lo que queremos.

Los chicos se miraron intensamente a los ojos durante un momento. Harry parecía tener un debate interno consigo mismo, como si intentara poner en una balanza los pros y los contras de lo que Malfoy le estaba proponiendo. Después de un incómodo y larguísimo silencio, Harry decidió que complacer a Pansy era más importante que su rivalidad con aquel chico. Y al fin y al cabo, él tampoco tenía ni idea de qué regalarle a su novia por Navidad.

—Está bien, pensaré en algo para Hermione.

—Pues piensa rápido, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo y no quiero alargar esto hasta el último momento. Te veo aquí mañana a la misma hora. Y procura no tardar tanto esta vez —le amenazó, desapareciéndose justo después y dejándolo solo.

* * *

Había empezado a oscurecer cuando Pansy volvió a la habitación de Harry, teniendo la brillante habilidad de aparecerse sentada en el sillón que había junto a la ventana. Consciente de que el chico se había percatado de su presencia casi al instante, cruzó las piernas con elegancia y se acomodó mientras lo miraba por encima de sus largas pestañas.

—Oh, hola —saludó Harry—. ¿Dónde has estado? Dijiste que vendrías a merendar.

—Y tú que irías a jugar al ajedrez mágico —atacó ella sin necesidad de sonar demasiado agresiva—. Está bien que quieras tener tu tiempo a solas, pero no vuelvas a mentirme.

—Yo no… —el chico se detuvo al apreciar el ceño fruncido de su novia. Por la seguridad con la que hablaba podía intuir que sabía que no había estado con Ron aquella mañana, así que era mejor dejarlo pasar a preguntarle cómo lo había descubierto—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—He ido a casa de Snape —confesó mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Ya que no voy a pasar las Navidades con él me parecía buena idea pasarme por allí para echar un rato juntos.

—¿Y ha ido bien?

—No ha ido mal.

Harry se acercó lentamente. No le gustaba nada el tono tan cortante que había adquirido su voz de un momento a otro. Al llegar frente a ella puso una rodilla en el suelo y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

—¿Te has enfadado conmigo? —preguntó con cautela. Ella ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos al responder.

—Tal vez.

—¿Por qué?

Pansy clavó la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, luego suspiró disimuladamente y se mordió un labio.

—Te lo he entregado todo, hasta mis debilidades. Que me mientas solo significa que aun así no confías en mí.

Harry se levantó del suelo y tiró de ella para que también se pusiera de pie. Acercó los labios a los suyos y le dio un suave y delicado beso, luego la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó tan fuerte que se quedó sin respiración unos segundos.

—Siento no saber mentir mejor —se disculpó—. ¿Quieres saber dónde he estado?

Pansy, quien había hundido el rostro en su pecho, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Me lo dirías?

—Claro que sí.

La chica se quedó pensativa un momento, pero luego añadió:

—Entonces no, no quiero saberlo… pero no me mientas más. Todas las personas a las que he querido me han engañado de una u otra manera, no quiero sentir que tú también me traicionas.

Después de eso, Harry volvió a estrecharla un poco más fuerte. Sí, había hecho bien aceptando el trato con Malfoy. La quería, la quería más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado querer a alguien… y después de todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, ella se merecía lo mejor que pudiera ofrecerle aquellas Navidades, aunque eso supusiera que tuviera que hacer un pacto con el diablo.

* * *

Draco había conseguido convencer a Hermione de ir a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Londres, así que después de deleitarse con aquella exquisita comida y saborear el vino en su paladar, pagaron y dieron un paseo por la ciudad. No era una casualidad que la presencia de Hermione hubiera hecho de aquella una de las veladas más bonitas de toda su vida.

Las estrellas los acompañaban, brillando sobre sus cabezas mientras caminaban en dirección a Trafalgar Square.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo él—. A pesar del ruido, de las multitudes y de los coches… creo que el mundo muggle no está tan mal.

Hermione se colocó mejor el bolso en el hombro y lo miró con alegría.

—Nunca creí que te escucharía decir eso.

—Yo tampoco creí que algún día lo diría, pero… es que me parece maravilloso.

—¿Qué te parece maravilloso?

Draco enlazó los dedos con los de ella, alzando su mano y llevándosela a los labios para besar el dorso.

—Poder hacer esto sin preocupaciones.

Hermione se había quedado tan embelesada admirando su perfecto rostro que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Había veces en las que ni ella misma podía creerse que aquel hombre fuera suyo, y aunque sabía que en un primer momento se había enamorado del chico más rudo y egocéntrico de Slytherin, le había encantado descubrir la faceta más dulce y romántica que guardaba bajo su apariencia de chico malo. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se encontró pegando el cuerpo con el suyo y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Así que te gusta poder hacer esto en plena calle? —dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas y rozando la nariz con la suya de manera divertida.

—Es un privilegio —respondió él—. Que no nos miren ni nos señalen, que pasemos desapercibidos entre la gente…

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Recuerdas que en un par de días lo haremos oficial para la comunidad mágica?

—Sí, pero siempre podemos venir aquí cuando no queramos miradas indiscretas.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán?

—¿La gente?

—Los Weasley.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras llegaban a la plaza. Un enorme abeto lleno de luces que parpadeaban le daba al lugar un ambiente navideño realmente hermoso.

—Supongo que quien peor lo llevará será tu amiguito del alma.

—¿Ronald? ¿Por qué?

Draco rodó los ojos, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del universo.

—Por favor, está loco por tus huesos.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí —la interrumpió—. Fíjate en la cara de tonto que se le va a quedar cuando te vea aparecer conmigo, entonces me darás la razón.

—Nosotros solo somos amigos —se quejó ella.

—Y por la integridad física de la comadreja, espero que así siga siendo… pero eso no quita que no esté enamorado de ti.

—No digas tonterías.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase. Draco la había arrastrado a un soportal oscuro y solitario donde la había acorralado sin previo aviso. De repente se veía atrapada entre él y la esquina de aquella pared.

—No son tonterías, amor —susurró Draco, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Te garantizo que ese amigo tuyo daría lo que fuera por estar en mi posición ahora mismo… por poder besarte así —dijo mientras dejaba un camino de besos que iba desde su cuello hasta sus labios—. Poder tocarte así —prosiguió, esta vez metiendo una mano bajo la falda de la chica, deslizando los dedos por su pierna y presionándolos cerca de su zona íntima—. Poder tomarte como lo hago yo…

Hermione suspiró de placer contenido. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a llegar tan lejos estando en la calle, cosa que, curiosamente, la excitaba bastante. Sintió unos traviesos dedos separar la tela de sus braguitas y estimular su clítoris antes de introducirse por completo en su interior. Si se paraba a pensarlo todavía podía escuchar a la gente yendo y viniendo a pocos metros de allí. ¿Se habían vuelto locos? ¿Por qué no podían parar?

—Draco —susurró ella en su oído. El aludido la miró, e inmediatamente después introdujo otro dedo más. Ella gimió. Su cuerpo parecía estallar de gozo con cada roce de sus manos, pero la parte más racional de su mente consiguió serenarla lo suficiente como para añadir—: Vamos a mi casa, mis padres están de compras.

Draco sonrió, la masturbó unos pocos segundos más y le puso bien la ropa interior antes de alisar su falda con las manos. Aprovechó su boca entreabierta para meter su lengua y besarla una última vez de manera apasionada. Después acarició sus ruborizadas mejillas con los pulgares y se desaparecieron cogidos de la mano.

* * *

 **NA : **¿Impresiones? Podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre cuáles serían los regalos perfectos para las chicas. Yo ya he pensado algo pero vuestros comentarios siempre ayudan :) i love uuuuu merry Christmas!

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**NA :** La verdad es que en un primer momento no tenía pensado incluir algunas escenas que leeréis a continuación, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos (las que me sigan en mi página de Facebook sabrán a lo que me refiero) me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de escribir lemon :P ¡Que lo disfruteis!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

* * *

El colchón se hundió un poco cuando Draco la tumbó sobre la cama. Ella se había quitado la camisa segundos antes, así que él contribuyó jalando de su falda para sacársela por las piernas. Luego, lamiéndose los labios al anticipar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se puso sobre ella y mordió uno de sus labios. Lo hizo lentamente, pero apretó con tanta fuerza que le provocó una mueca de dolor.

—Mi amor —susurró para disculparse—. Es que no puedo resistirme a ti.

Tanto su ropa interior como la de ella pronto estuvieron acompañando al resto que formaba un montoncito en el suelo. Los muelles chirriaron bajo el peso de sus cuerpos cuando se movieron para cambiar de posición. Ahora Draco la miraba desde abajo, sus ojos brillando casi con admiración. Hermione aplastó sus senos contra el torso del chico mientras ambos suspiraban con la primera penetración. Sus cuerpos se adaptaban tan sumamente bien que parecía que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Draco acarició su cabello a la vez que la sentía moverse sobre su sexo. Si un año antes le hubieran dicho que amaría el sabor de sus labios seguramente se habría estremecido con aquel pensamiento… y ahora no solo adoraba besar su boca, sino que también disfrutaba como nunca esos momentos en la cama. Con ella siempre tenía ganas, con ella cualquier cosa era placentera. Y daba igual que no supiera en qué momento había pasado, había terminado aceptando que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera pudo preverlo aquella noche en su sala común, cuando decidió dejarse llevar y la tomó por primera vez. Desde entonces Hermione se había convertido en una especie de adicción para él, en una droga de la que nunca podía tener suficiente. Era tanto lo que le hacía sentir que hasta había terminado haciendo un trato con Harry Potter para conseguirle el mejor regalo de Navidad. ¿Qué le había hecho esa chica? ¿Cómo había logrado convertirse en su mundo tan deprisa? Había pasado de estar obsesionado con la idea de ella a contar las horas para volver a tocarla, aunque solo fuera tomarla de la mano.

Hermione gimió sobre él y Draco movió un poco las caderas para llegar más profundamente. Luego paseó las manos por la perfecta curvatura de su cintura y trató de dejar de pensar por un momento. Concentrarse solo y exclusivamente en las sensaciones carnales que le regalaba era lo más inteligente que podía hacer al tenerla sobre él.

* * *

Aquella era la primera noche que Harry le había propuesto quedarse a dormir. Lo había hecho sin pensar demasiado en las posibles consecuencias, como que sus padres entraran en su habitación de improviso durante la madrugada. No podía negar que le preocupaba un poco esa posibilidad, pero tampoco que le agradaba sentir la calidez de su mano sobre su pecho. Pansy había aprovechado un botón desabrochado para colarla por ahí y poder sentir su piel desnuda bajo su tacto. A decir verdad, aquella era una sensación bastante agradable para ambos.

Hacía tiempo que la medianoche había pasado, pero era evidente que ninguno podía conciliar el sueño. La chica lo observó mientras este clavaba las pupilas en el techo de la habitación, pensativo. Los ojos de los dos se habían ido adaptando a la oscuridad de la noche, aunque la tenue luz de la luna que entraba directamente por la ventana ayudaba a poder enfocarlos aún mejor.

—¿En qué piensas? —susurró Pansy antes de acurrucarse un poco más a su lado. Nunca antes le habían interesado los pensamientos de los chicos con los que había salido, pero con Harry era diferente. Su mente se le hacía tan maravillosa que no podía dejar de preguntarse qué más escondía en ella que no supiera.

—Ahora mismo pienso en cómo presentarte a mis padres pasado mañana —respondió él en voz baja.

—¿Te preocupa?

—Un poco, ¿a ti no?

—Comparado con mis padres, los tuyos deben ser relativamente fáciles de llevar. Yo ni siquiera me acordaba de que era esta semana.

—¿De verdad te sientes tan segura con eso?

—Sí, y tú también deberías.

—Pero…

—Está bien, pongámonos en el peor de los casos. Imagínate que tus padres no me aceptan, ¿cambiaría algo de lo que sientes por mí?

Él dejó de clavar los ojos en el techo para mirarla fijamente. Aquella era la pregunta más ridícula que le habían hecho nunca, pero por alguna razón Pansy parecía algo tensa mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Ella soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta, ahora visiblemente más aliviada.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse —sentenció—. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para quedar bien. Mis padres son una batalla perdida, nunca aceptarán lo nuestro, pero sé que los tuyos son diferentes. Ellos te quieren, y por muy impactante que pueda resultar que estés conmigo, estoy segura de que se harán a la idea con el tiempo.

—¿Y Snape? —Harry se arrepintió de decir eso inmediatamente después de que las palabras escaparan de su boca. No podía estar del todo seguro debido a la oscuridad, pero juraría que había provocado que la expresión de Pansy cambiara por completo.

—Creo que lo quiero en mi vida, así que supongo que tendré que decírselo algún día… aunque algo me dice que él ya lo sabe.

—¿Y crees que será más flexible que tus padres?

—Seguramente. He conocido una faceta de él que no sabía que tenía… y realmente parece más que dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Creo que él también terminará aceptando esto.

Harry se movió para quedar tumbado de costado y poder verla mejor. La mano de la chica ahora acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué te mantiene despierta? —quiso saber. Ella apretó un poco los labios mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

—Tú —dijo—. Tú me mantienes despierta.

—No sabría decir si eso es bueno o malo…

—Es bueno. No me importa perder horas de sueño si te tengo al lado. Al fin y al cabo hacía tiempo que quería saber lo que se sentía al pasar la noche junto a ti.

Harry le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Pansy soltó una débil risita antes de responder.

—Años.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Has sido un hueso duro de roer —se burló la chica—. Nunca pillabas mis indirectas. No sabes lo frustrante que fue descubrir que a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo habías empezado a salir con la estúpida de Chang.

Harry suspiró, aunque Pansy pudo distinguir una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—No puedes culparme, para mí solo eras la chica molesta que siempre se metía con mi amiga.

—Soy consciente, por eso sabía que sería difícil llamar tu atención… pero decidí ir a por todas al ser realmente consciente de que se me acababa el tiempo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, de haber sabido que lo que tendría contigo sería así, te juro que habría sido yo mismo el que te buscara.

—Qué dices, pero si no te enterabas de nada —Pansy se llevó una mano a la boca para no hacer ruido mientras se reía—. Llegué a pensar que no te interesaban las chicas, esquivabas todas mis señales.

—No te rías —dijo él, sonriendo a su vez—. Tampoco tenía mucha experiencia. Aunque creo que lo que pasaba era que no había encontrado a la chica correcta.

La risa de Pansy fue aminorando poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Su expresión se relajó mientras lo miraba, intentando encontrar la manera de asimilar sus últimas palabras y almacenarlas en algún lugar de su mente para no olvidarlas jamás.

—¿Puedo ser la última? —pidió en un susurró casi inaudible.

—Lo serás siempre que tú quieras —dijo Harry con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. No puedo detenerte si un día decides irte.

—Cállate, eso no va a pasar —espetó Pansy mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios y le pasaba una pierna por encima para quedar sobre él. Le había hecho prometer que no intentaría hacer nada aquella noche, principalmente porque sus padres dormían justo en la habitación de al lado… pero no hacía nada malo si se quedaba ahí quieta, ¿verdad? Tan solo quería sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, hundir el rostro en su cuello y notar cada latido de su corazón. Harry la rodeó con los brazos y ambos cerraron los ojos por primera vez aquella noche.

* * *

—¿No vas a decirme a dónde vamos? —preguntó Potter con cierta irritación mientras lo seguía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era la tercera vez que preguntaba lo mismo, y la tercera vez que Draco sonreía con malicia. Sabía que su silencio lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, cosa que realmente disfrutaba, pero que lamentablemente no pudo alargar por más tiempo.

Ambos chicos entraron en una de las joyerías más exclusivas de Hogsmeade, siendo recibidos de inmediato por una chica rubia con atuendo elegante. Harry se fijó en que tendría más o menos su misma edad.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros? —dijo ella con una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Sus ojos se posaron directamente en Malfoy, pero este parecía tan ocupado mirando las vitrinas que ni siquiera la miró ni un segundo—. Oh, ese collar llegó precisamente esta mañana. Es importado de China, nuestro distribuidor nos extendió un certificado de autenticidad que ratifica que las perlas han sido cultivadas en el agua dulce de un lago privado. Es una excelente elección si estás pensando en regalárselo a una dama.

—Sí, gracias. Pero en realidad venimos por él, quiere comprarle algo a su novia por Navidad —dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Harry. La dependienta pareció reparar en él por primera vez, aunque el chico pudo ver que no dejaba de dedicarle miradas de soslayo al Slytherin.

—Por supuesto, ¿habías pensado en algo en concreto?

—Esto… ¿Malfoy?

—A ella le gustan los pendientes largos —dijo él con naturalidad—. Las pulseras de cuentas, los collares ajustados… todo lo que brille y le haga brillar.

La chica rió de una manera casi nerviosa.

—Disculpen, estoy un poco perdida, ¿de quién es la novia?

—De él —respondió Draco, apoyándose en el mostrador y cruzando los brazos—. Pero digamos que yo la conozco un poco mejor en ese sentido.

—Ah, estupendo —los ojos de ella lanzaron destellos con ese gesto. Parecía embelesada con los tonificados brazos del chico bajo su camisa blanca—. Bien, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Ah, sí, de joyas. Seguidme por aquí si sois tan amables.

Harry aprovechó el hecho de que la dependienta se separara de ellos para coger a Malfoy por la manga de su camisa y hablarle en voz baja.

—¿A dónde me has traído?

—A una joyería —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada—. Además de las caras, como le gustan a Pansy.

—No creo que pueda pagar ni el cierre de uno de estos pendientes, Malfoy.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Cuál es tu presupuesto?

—Podrías habérmelo preguntado ayer.

—Tú podrías haberte adelantado a los acontecimientos.

—Espera, si ya sabías que no podía pagar nada de aquí, ¿por qué me has traído?

Malfoy se deshizo de su agarre y se colocó de nuevo la manga con un delicado gesto.

—Diversión, supongo —antes de que pudiera responder, Draco volvió a dirigirse a la dependienta—. Perdona, creo que ha habido un malentendido, ya no necesitamos un regalo para su novia.

—Ah… —la chica lo miró durante unos segundos, luego se giró para volver a dejar las joyas que pensaba mostrarles en su lugar.

—Pero creo que yo me llevaré ese collar de perlas después de todo, hay madres a las que no les puedes regalar cualquier cosa el día de Navidad.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, apresurándose acto seguido a venderle aquel carísimo collar. Metió el certificado de autenticidad en un sobre y se lo entregó con una risita. Luego los acompañó a la puerta, haciendo casi una reverencia para despedirse de ellos.

—Creo que esa chica estaba ligando contigo —comentó el Gryffindor cuando salieron de allí con una bolsa perfectamente preparada.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco—. Debería haber mostrado más profesionalidad, no es como si estuviéramos en un bar.

—Parecía que no te estabas dando cuenta…

—Vamos Potter, así es como se comporta un caballero cuando no le interesa la chica en cuestión.

—Era guapa —probó a decirle el Gryffindor con un atisbo de picardía.

—Ni siquiera me había fijado, pero seguro que no era más guapa que Hermione. Y deja de intentar lo que sea que pretendas, no vas a conseguir que la deje por nadie.

—No consigues convencerme de que eres el adecuado para ella, Malfoy.

—Te avisaré cuando necesite tu aprobación, Potter. Ahora llévame a comprarle algo a tu amiga.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tú sabías que no puedo permitirme gastar miles de galeones en joyas y aun así no has pensado en algo que se adapte a mi presupuesto.

—Venga, no te enfades —se burló el rubio—. Llévame a comprarle algo a Hermione y te diré cuál es el regalo perfecto para Pansy. Lo de antes ha sido una inocente broma, pero te aseguro que he pensado en algo que… bueno, que te puedas permitir comprar.

Harry le dedicó una mirada enfurecida, pero Draco ni siquiera lo estaba mirando para percatarse. Acto seguido, y sin ni siquiera verlo venir, Harry lo agarró de nuevo de la camisa y ambos se desaparecieron. Harry se echó a caminar en cuanto sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, Draco simplemente se limitó a seguirlo debido al aturdimiento que le había causado que le desaparecieran sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, cuando logró recuperarse y reconoció ese lugar se apresuró a volver a su altura. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle dónde demonios pensaba que podría comprarle a Hermione un regalo decente en el Callejón Diagon, pero antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra, Potter se paró frente a un escaparate.

»¿En serio? ¿Material escolar? —dijo, su labio superior ligeramente elevado formando una mueca.

—Cómprale una pluma —respondió Harry.

Draco se quedó mirándolo lo que a ambos le pareció una eternidad, pero el Slytherin simplemente no podía dejar de escrudiñar su rostro con incredibilidad en ese momento.

—¿Es esta tu venganza por la broma de antes? De acuerdo, muy buena Potter, pero no tengo todo el día.

Harry arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole por primera vez desde que se habían visto aquel día.

—Sabía que no lo sabrías.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que Hermione colecciona plumas.

Después de sopesar sus palabras un momento, Draco volvió en sí.

—¿Es en serio o solo quieres que le compre una ridícula pluma para hacerme quedar mal?

—Tendrás que confiar en mí… o quedarte con la duda hasta Navidad.

Draco maldijo en sus adentros a aquel chico, a sus antepasados y a su posible descendencia. Tenía razón, tendría que confiar en él porque no tenía otra forma de probar que lo que decía era cierto… y eso le hacía rabiar al quedar en desventaja. Lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, intentando encontrar algo en ellos que le dijera la verdad, pero al no poder confirmarlo decidió darle un empujón a la puerta y pasar dentro antes de arrepentirse. Más le valía que no le estuviera tomando el pelo con algo así. Se paseó por aquella tienda llena de libros y pergaminos hasta llegar a la zona de las plumas.

—¿Qué estilo le gustan? —quiso saber.

—Todas. Ya te he dicho que las colecciona, le gustará aunque le lleves una pluma de paloma.

—Entonces es fácil —replicó, acercándose al mostrador para hablar con el hombre que había al otro lado—. Deme la pluma más cara que tenga.

El anciano vendedor asintió y desapareció por una cortina que había a su espalda, regresando minutos después con una caja alargada entre las manos. Al abrirla, los chicos pudieron ver una pluma de un color rojo intenso colocada perfectamente sobre la tela de terciopelo negro bajo la misma.

—Pertenecía a mi tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo, quien, después de varios intentos, consiguió arrancarle una pluma al fénix de la familia a la que servía. La escondió y la conservó con sumo cuidado, ya que entonces no se conocía ningún otro caso en el que alguien hubiera podido hacer algo igual. Los fénix no son del tipo de pájaros que simplemente dejan que les arranques las plumas. Hoy en día nadie tiene una igual, pero debo advertiros de que su precio es…

—Me da igual —le interrumpió Draco—. Me la llevo.

Ambos volvieron a Hogsmeade cuando el Slytherin tuvo en su posesión otra bolsa cuyo interior costaba más de lo que Harry gastaba en ropa en cinco años. O en diez. O lo que había gastado en toda su vida.

Satisfecho con sus compras, Draco guio a Harry al supuesto lugar donde encontraría el regalo perfecto para Pansy. Finalmente, después de una hora de compras que le había resultado como un milenio, podría quitarse de encima la presión de no tener nada para su novia por Navidad.

Después de caminar unos minutos, entraron en una tienda cuyo escaparate estaba lleno de juguetes y purpurina. No sabía qué diablos podría comprarle a Pansy en una tienda para niños, pero llegados a ese punto ya no tenía ganas de discutir con Malfoy. Si aquello se trataba de otra broma y en realidad nunca había tenido intención de ayudarle, pensaba contárselo todo a Hermione. Al fin y al cabo algún día tendría que darse cuenta de lo patán que era su "novio".

—Esto —dijo Malfoy de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones al apretarle algo blandito contra el pecho—. Cómprale esto y será feliz.

Harry tomó aquel peluche entre las manos y se quedó mirándolo un momento.

—¿Un perro de peluche, Malfoy? —espetó con indignación—. Sabía que no podía confiar en…

—Ella tenía uno igual cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo que siempre lo llevaba consigo a todas partes, ya sabes, sus padres y los míos solían quedar a menudo para afianzar lazos después de decidir que nos casarían cuando fuéramos mayores —dijo el rubio, negando un poco con la cabeza mientras parecía distraído con otros juguetes de la estantería—. Por alguna razón que desconozco, ese peluche siempre fue su mejor amigo… hasta que lo perdió. Fue en primero, lo dejó sobre su cama y al día siguiente desapareció. No sé si se lo robó alguna otra compañera, pero el caso es que ya no lo volvió a ver. Es un regalo un poco cutre si quieres mi opinión, pero estoy seguro de que le gustará… y además se ajusta a tu presupuesto. ¿O tampoco puedes pagar dos galeones por esto? —Malfoy pasó por su lado, haciendo que tuviera que apartarse para no recibir el impacto de su hombro—. Me sorprende que lo sigan fabricando. Es idéntico al que tenía.

Harry se preguntó por qué sería que, si de verdad apreciaba tanto a ese muñeco, nunca había ido a comprar otro por su cuenta después de haberlo perdido. Le dio vueltas a esa idea en la cabeza mientras se ponía en la cola. Malfoy ya se había ido, pero él tenía que esperar su turno para pagar. Sin lograr encontrar una explicación razonable, miró a su alrededor para distraerse. Descubrió que muchos padres apuraban hasta el último momento para comprarles los regalos de Navidad a sus hijos, cosa que le hizo sonreír al pensar en los suyos. Cuando era pequeño no solía pensar en esos detalles, pero ahora que él también compraba regalos a la gente que quería se daba cuenta de que al parecer todo el mundo seguía ese mismo patrón de procrastinación. Incluso Malfoy, con todo lo previsor que decía ser.

Solo esperaba que a Pansy le gustara ese regalo. Por extraño que pareciera, él ya era feliz con solo tenerla a ella.

* * *

 **NA :** ¡Para ver la reacción de las chicas tendréis que esperar al segundo epílogo de "Trato Hecho"! Siento decir que no sé en qué momento podré tenerlo listo, he estado sin ordenador hasta ahora (por un problema en la pantalla) y en una semana tengo que volver a Praga para hacer los exámenes y todo eso, así que calculo que hasta mediados de enero no estaré libre de nuevo *carita triste*. De todas formas, gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo :D

ilyyyy os deseo un muy feliz 2019!

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy la limonera.**


End file.
